


I heard it through the grapevine

by QueenC



Category: 13 Reasons Why (TV)
Genre: ChalexWeek2020, Jealousy, M/M, Not Canon Compliant, Soft Boys, post winter break
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-01
Updated: 2020-08-01
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:14:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,550
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25655731
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenC/pseuds/QueenC
Summary: Charlie is the school's quarterback and the captain of the football team. In other words: people talk about him. Still, Alex has to wonder how he ends up getting into the kind of situation where he's around to listen to the gossip. He also has to wonder why does it bother him so much.Chalex Week 2020, day 6:jealousy
Relationships: Charlie St. George/Alex Standall
Comments: 17
Kudos: 95
Collections: Chalex Week 2020





	I heard it through the grapevine

**Author's Note:**

> Day 6! Today's prompt was a bit hard for me to come up with an idea for, because inevitably I think of ugly scenes and people being insecure whenever I think of jealousy, and I so didn't want to go there with this precious ship. So I went another way entirely. Forget everything that happened on S04 while reading this one, this is set right after winter break. I hope you guys like this lighter take on the theme!

“-- and you knew Charlie had a reputation for being handsy.”

“ _I know,_ but like. The stories do him no justice. I had no idea.”

The girly giggling that followed only served to annoy Alex further. He glared over his book at the two friends sitting on the table beside his in the library, but they paid him no mind, too engrossed on their conversation about the amazing things Charlie could do with his hands. 

Honestly, Alex wasn't listening in. They were just talking too loud for a fucking library. And once Charlie's name was mentioned, well, Alex's interest had perked up, yes. He assumed it was a natural reaction, to hear the name of someone you know and instantly pay attention. And he and Charlie had become friends during the break, so he was only justified in his curiosity. He wasn't _snooping around_. 

And he was living to regret his decision because this was way much more information about his jock friend's prowess than Alex would like to know — way much more then he'd ever expected to get. He didn't want to get up and leave for the sole principle that _he'd been there first_ but he was growing uncomfortable by the minute as he sat there and listened in detail to the saucy adventures of one Charlie St. George.

“Do you think you'll see him again?” Friend Number One asked.

“I don't know. I mean, he hasn't reached out during break so I think it was more of a spur-of-the-moment kind of thing,” Friend Number Two sighed. “Which is fine too, actually. Dating jocks is too much work.”

“That's wise, girl.”

“It's better to just stick to the memories. You wouldn't _believe_ what he can do with his fingers. Did you know--”

Alex threw his principles to the air and fled the library. They could have all the place to themselves, but damn it if he would stay to know what the fuck Charlie's fingers were capable of.

* * *

It had become some sort of habit for Alex to catch a ride with Charlie after school. They didn't really live close to each other — in fact, their houses weren't even in the same direction, but the younger boy insisted it wasn't a problem driving him home, and Alex didn't put much of a struggle to change his mind. He liked Charlie's company, had gotten used to it over the break. Time was scarcer now that school was back, so Alex was happy to have an excuse to see more of him. 

Except for practice days. Those were the worst. Alex was forced to endure one hour of football three times a week now. But then again, not really. He could literally be anywhere else at school while Charlie practiced. Alex stuck around the field by his own choice and he knew it, but it was easier to put on a long-suffering face then admitting he liked to see Charlie on his gym shorts (they were very fitting).

Today he had forgotten his earbuds on his desk at home, and this itself was enough to sour his mood. There was no way he could concentrate on his reading with all that football yelling in the background. To make matters worse, two younger kids from the team were sitting about two lines above him on the bleachers. And they weren't minding to keep their voices down, feeling safe in the knowledge they were far enough from the field for the older guys to listen to them — while also assuming Alex was actually reading his book instead of just staring at it. 

“So now that St. George is the new captain, do you think he'll get some?”

Alex froze. _Not this again._

“I don't know, dude's more of the dating kind of guy, no? He doesn't fool around much.”

“Yeah, but he has his moments, right? Remember that party before the season started last year?”

“Oh, man, that's a lesson I'll have to take from his book...”

Alex closed his eyes, resigned with listening to it this time, only because there was no way he could make moving to the other side of the empty bleachers look discreet. So he sat there and learned all about why captain Charlie St. George was such an example to be looked up at in terms of getting girls. And all the while, as the details nagged at him more and more, Alex was forced to face the reality that maybe — just maybe — _uncomfortable_ was not the best way to describe how he felt.

* * *

Alex smiled as he saw Tyler standing at the line of The Crestmont's candy store. “Hey. Did I keep you waiting?”

“No, not at all, I just got here,” assuaged Tyler, smiling back at his friend. “I bought us popcorn and Mike and Ikes already. The session is about to start.”

Alex frowned, looking over Tyler's shoulder. “I thought you said Charlie was coming too?”

“He was but he had a thing,” informed Tyler, passing Alex two boxes of Mike and Ikes. “I just got his message saying he won't make it tonight.”

“Hm,” said Alex, a bit disappointed. “I wonder what kept him busy,” he mused, stealing a handful of popcorn from Tyler's bowl. 

Tyler led them away from the balcony, his lips twitching on a knowing smile. “I think it was a girl.”

Alex choked on his popcorn. “What?” He coughed. “Why do you think that?”

“Well, he was really vague about it, for starters, and he was just chatting this cheerleader up earlier today at school when I went to talk to him for us to hang out tonight... I don't know, I just have a feeling,” Tyler shrugged. “She was making eyes at him the way you see in movies, you know-- are you okay, Alex? I quite like Mike and Ikes, please don't crush those.” 

Alex's eyes snapped to Tyler's, and he eased his grip on the boxes of candy. He hadn't even realized he was crushing them. They might or might not be a little beyond salvation now. 

“I'm good,” he croaked out. “Let's just get to our seats then,” he intended to stop his sentence there, he really did, but then “since Charlie is too busy to give his friends the time of day,” escaped his lips without permission.

Tyler nodded, following him to the rows of seats. Alex didn't like at all that he was wearing his knowing smile once again.

* * *

Alex was in a foul mood at school the next day. And he very well knew why. 

As he, Tyler and Charlie got together for lunch, Charlie's phone just wouldn't stop pinging. Every time he heard the sound, Alex felt his eyebrows dipping further. Also, Charlie was extra smiley this morning. It could be nothing — it's not like Charlie used to restrain himself from smiling — but Alex's mind kept returning to Tyler's words from last night. _I think it was a girl._ Alex knew he was being ridiculous. Having this knowledge didn't make him any less annoyed. 

And he also knew why he was annoyed by now. He had to pat himself on the back for that one. Developing a crush on his friend, who also happened to be the team's quarterback _and_ captain, was so fucking smart. And he hadn't even seen it coming, not until everyone had decided it was important to make him cognizant of Charlie's escapades on a regular basis. It felt like teaming up on Alex, really. 

(He was aware he was being dramatic. He also didn't give a shit.)

“So, I was thinking,” Charlie's voice interrupted his brain's soliloquy, “maybe we could hit Monet's today after class? I'm really sorry I couldn't meet you guys yesterday.”

“I have yearbook stuff to organize,” said Tyler apologetically. “Maybe next time?”

“Sure,” said Charlie easily. “Alex?”

Charlie's phone chose that moment to ping again. Three times in a row. 

Alex was sure he was wearing a full-on scowl now. “I'll walk home today, thanks,” he informed. He grabbed his tray and left the table under Charlie's bewildered gaze. 

Tyler shook his head, unimpressed.

* * *

“Hey,” Alex was in the study room when he heard a way too familiar voice. “Can we talk?”

He lifted his gaze to find an apprehensive Charlie standing in front of him. “Shouldn't you be in class?”

“I have a pass,” he waved the greenish paper in his hand, eyes assessing Alex's cool stance. “I didn't wanna risk you going home before I could reach you.”

Alex hummed in acknowledgment but said nothing further. Charlie seemed to take his silence as permission and took a seat beside him. 

“So,” started Charlie, looking at Alex with searching eyes, "what's bothering you?”

“Nothing's _bothering_ me,” scoffed Alex. 

“See, I don't think that's true,” argued Charlie. “You've been off all the time during lunch, and I know it's got to do with me cause you were just your normal self with Tyler before I arrived. So tell me. What's going on? Is it because of yesterday?”

“What the fuck about yesterday,” Alex bristled. “What about it, it's got nothing to do with anything.”

“I'm-- maybe thinking it does,” said Charlie, his amused glance fixed on Alex after his heated reaction. “Look, I'm sorry I couldn't warn you guys sooner--”

“I don't fucking care,” stated Alex cooly.

“It was a last minute kind of thing--” Tried Charlie yet again.

“Would you just stop talking?” Interrupted Alex, annoyance growing at Charlie's insistence on the matter.

“I was actually on my way to The Crestmont when I got her message--” Justified Charlie, and here Alex would admit to losing his cool.

“And fucking a cheerleader was so much more important than meeting me, obviously,” spat Alex, bitter. 

“What?” Charlie's eyes widened. “What are you on about?”

“Meeting me and Tyler,” Alex scurried to add. “More important than meeting _me and Tyler_ , that is.”

“Alex,” said Charlie, more bewildered than ever, “I don't know what you've heard but I was with Estela. We had an essay due today, and she was behind on it. She asked for my help.”

“Huh,” Alex frowned, taking some time to process this new piece of information. “But-- Tyler mentioned he saw you with one of the cheerleaders yesterday...”

“Yeah, she's my new cheerleader for the season,” nodded Charlie. “The previous one got injured. We were talking about our entrance for the next game.”

“Tyler said she was making eyes at you,” Alex arched his eyebrows, not one to easily let go of having a point — even if said point in fact worked against himself. 

“She might have. I'm not interested,” Charlie tilted his head, curious. “Wait, is that what this is about?”

“Your phone didn't stop pinging today at lunch,” insisted Alex, grasping at straws. 

“Yeah, the guys created a new group chat and made the mistake of including Beecher. He's very fond of his emojis,” Charlie shook his head exasperated. “He's got the memory of a goldfish. That was exactly what got him removed last time.”

Alex just stared at Charlie, speechless. He was expecting that familiar sensation of feeling-so-damn-stupid to hit him but it was somehow dampened by his huge relief of realizing he had read things wrong. (That is not to say he wasn't feeling stupid. It just wasn't the prevailing feeling.)

“Well,” he started, fully aware there was no way he could save face this time, “that explains a lot.”

“I agree,” said Charlie, barely fighting the smile spreading across his lips. “It explains quite a lot indeed.”

“Don't go getting any ideas--” protested Alex. 

“Were you jealous?” Interrupted Charlie, straight to the point. Alex almost spluttered at his boldness. 

“Wha-- _of course not_ ,” denied Alex fervently. “I don't care at all who you hook up with. As far as I'm concerned, you can fuck the whole cheerleader team. That's how much I care.”

“That's a shame,” mourned Charlie, “cause I have no intention to do so. I've got my eyes settled on someone for a while now.”

“Wonder who's the lucky one this time,” muttered Alex under his breath. “As if I haven't already heard enough people talking about your sex life...”

“Oh, my God, you're really thick when you're jealous, aren't you,” said Charlie amused. 

The words 'I'm not fucking jealous' were on the tip of his tongue but the comment gave Alex pause. “... what do you mean?”

“I mean you, silly. I've got my eyes _on you_ ,” said Charlie fondly, expression soft as he watched Alex for a reaction.

At first, Alex didn't have any. It was taking some work to get the words to register. And when they did, that feeling of being so-damn-stupid caught up to him with full force. He blinked, trying to maintain a semblance of dignity, and failing. 

“I feel really dumb right now,” he confessed. 

Charlie chuckled. “You should. I've been dropping you hints for weeks now. Tyler actually called me out for being so blunt.”

“Tyler knows?” Asked Alex, skeptical. 

“He does, yeah. What doesn't he know, really,” Charlie shrugged. “Maybe just not how to woo you. There's apparently no bluntness enough to make you notice.”

“Please don't use the word _woo_ , you're killing the mood,” begged Alex. 

“I told him I would just kiss you into a wall and see where it went,” informed Charlie helpfully, “but he opposed.”

Alex's breath stopped. “Keep going, maybe the mood's not dead, after all.”

Charlie broke into a laugh, shaking his head fondly. This boy, _honestly_.

* * *

Alex knew what getting a ride back home with Charlie would entail after their earlier conversation at the study room — cut short by the janitor, who had spotted Charlie's bathroom pass with his eagle eyes and rushed to send him back to class.

He knew what it would lead to. Or, at least, he had his hopes. 

He was not let down in the slightest. 

“I'm curious about one thing,” Charlie pulled away from their kiss, panting against Alex's lips as he stared at him from above on the backseat of his car. 

“Remind me why you're talking,” Alex rolled his eyes, breath coming as heavy as Charlie's. The quarterback had both of his hands under Alex's shirt, pressed warmly against his sides, and Alex wasn't sure when that had happened but it felt _good_. 

“When you said you heard enough people talking about me,” Charlie continued as if Alex hadn't interrupted him, “what did you mean?”

Alex grunted in frustration, letting his head thump against the seat. He pondered how to better dodge the situation — but he knew Charlie was like a dog with a bone when he was intent on something, and honestly, Alex just wanted to humor him so they could get back to what they were doing.

“I overheard some girls saying things about you. And some guys from your team, too,” he admitted. When Charlie kept staring at him, he shook his head exasperated. “Please don't make me repeat what I heard.”

“Ok, fine,” Charlie conceded. “But was it good gossip or bad gossip?”

“Just stupid gossip,” stated Alex, one hand threading into Charlie's short hair, pulling him back closer. “Why don't you show me what the real deal is?” He breathed against Charlie's lips. 

Alex was satisfied to see Charlie seemed very eager to comply.

**Author's Note:**

> thank you all so much for reading <3 I can't believe we're almost done with Chalex Week D:


End file.
